pose_fxfandomcom-20200213-history
Stan Bowes
Stan Bowes is a family man from New Jersey that began to work for the Trump Organization to provide for his family. Adjusting to his new occupation, he meets Angel while in New York City, becoming invested in her. Between his travels, he attempts to maintain a secret love affair with her but has it revealed to his wife Patty after moving further in his workplace upsets his employer Matt Bromley. Biography Early Life Stan Bowes settled in New Jersey, married to Patty Bowes and conceiving two children, their oldest daughter named Amanda. While Patty stayed home to care for the household and the children, Stan traveled to New York City, being hired to work for the Trump Organization. Job Interview Entering Trump Tower, Stan met with his superior Matt Bromley in his office. The two conversed about Donald Trump and the details surrounding his employment.Pose: 1.01: Pilot Ball Room to be addedPose: 1.07: Pink Slip Divided Returning to his home, Stan made note of a wall drawing, in which Patty informed him that Amanda had begun acting out. In the middle of their conversation, he was told that as the children got older, she planned to have an official divorce. Later in the night, he revisited Angel outside the Ballroom. Stan attempted to sway her to be with him and run away from her life. Instead, he received rejection for his notions of "escape," soon leaving when she returned to the ball with Blanca.Pose: 1.08: Mother of the Year Personality Stan appears to want the “American Dream,” hoping to provide for his family and keep up appearances, though he claims this is but an effort to further secure his ability to provide for his family. Somehow he wishes to rectify this with his desire for Angel and what she represents. Stan about himself to Angel: 'I'm no one. I want what I'm supposed to want, I wear what I'm supposed to wear, and I work where I supposed to work. I stand for nothing. I've never fought in a war and I probably won't ever have to, 'cause the next one's gonna kill us all. I can buy things I can't afford, which means they're never really mine. I don't live. I don't believe. I accumulate. I'm a brand — a middle-class white guy.' Relationships Romances *'Patty Bowes': Married for years, Stan held the middle-cass lifestyle with Patty in New Jersey. Though the two have two children in their marriage, the two break when Matt Bromley informed her of an affair. Gradually, the marriage began to crumble, Stan putting forth a pending divorce. *'Angel': Stan begins a complicated romantic interest in Angel after accepting a job at Trump Tower. Between work and family obligations, he ventures the Pier and flowers Angel in gifts and professes his love for her and her "realness." Diving deeper into their relationship and being exposed to ball culture, he initially becomes distant towards her but, in an effort to win her affection back, put forth effort to divorce his wife Patty and "rescue" Angel from the life of the balls. Enemies *'Matt Bromley': Matt started out as Stan’s superior, and he was a type of mentor and confidante on the subject of having a mistress. However, this dynamic and thus their relationship became strained when Stan showed early signs of success in the workplace, prompting Matt to act out in envy. Quotes Behind the Scenes *During the first draft of the pilot, Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk set Evan Peters to be the speechwriter to James Van Der Beek's Donald Trump; due to the 2016 presidential election, the character was revised to keep audiences from being pulled from the show.CinemaBlend - James Van Der Beek Was Originally Going To Play Young Donald Trump On FX's Pose (June 13, 2018) *Jake Eavey is a stunt double for Evan Peters in the role for Stan Bowes. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bowes Family